


Истинный

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, True Mates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Я все еще настаиваю на том, чтобы оставить его в больнице. Вы ведь даже не знакомы толком… Видитесь впервые, а воссоединение истинной пары, когда вам уже за тридцать, не является такой уж необходимостью.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	Истинный

— Он всегда так стеснителен, что не поднимает глаз? — спрашивает Чарльз, обращаясь к доктору Шоу.

— Как я вам и говорил, мистер Ксавье, у Эрика довольно опасное расстройство ума. Он непредсказуем и слишком силен для обычной омеги, потому мы держим его на препаратах, подавляющих активность головного мозга. Едва ли Эрик понимает, кто стоит рядом с ним, — поясняет доктор.

— Он все понимает, — утверждает Чарльз.

— Я все еще настаиваю на том, чтобы оставить его в больнице. Вы ведь даже не знакомы толком… Видитесь впервые, а воссоединение истинной пары, когда вам уже за тридцать, не является такой уж необходимостью. Зов давно отошел на задний фон и…

— Этот вопрос не обсуждается, — перебивает его Чарльз, сверкая алой радужкой. — Я вправе забрать его, и я это сделаю, доктор. Просто скажите какие бумаги нужно подписать.

— Хорошо, — нехотя соглашается Шоу, после чего уходит, плотно сжимая губы.

И только оставшись наедине с Чарльзом, Эрик поднимает на него глаза и смотрит пристально, почти не мигая. И это не взгляд невинного податливого омеги. Чарльз не глупец, он все прекрасно понимает. Его пара — прирожденный убийца. Дикий и необузданный заключенный психиатрической больницы. Но он — его пара, а, значит, под стать самому Чарльзу.


End file.
